1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remotely controlled vehicles.
2. Background Art
Remotely controlled vehicles are often utilized by enthusiasts and children for play and entertainment. Remotely controlled vehicles simulate the control of real life vehicles, such as automobiles, aircrafts, water crafts, or the like.